


Weekends

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Frame Astrays
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Itisnormal to play cards with the other side, right?





	Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> For drabblesoup, 'the future's so bright'-- based on running commentary of these knobs basically getting forgotten by their respective commands at the end of the war and just sort of enjoying life in the jungle and getting together for cards and whatnot...

Well, he couldn't say too much about Rudolf and and Alec bringing their own beer over. They always brought enough for him, too. Three didn't drink it most of the time, but he always appreciated the thought. 

It would be good if someday they got a fourth, to offer them a few more card games to play, but for the time being, they made a good trio. Or, Three supposed, this was a lovely sort of peace for the area. 

Half-forgotten, issues resolved with the locals, the three of them had a quiet life-- 

Perhaps tonight Three would drink too.


End file.
